I Don't Want To Forget
by lyd-2212
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Rose was involved in a horrible accident involving Strigoi and now she can't remember anything and can't retain any information for more than just a few hours even though it's been months. What are the others going to do? Rated T just in case.


**Hi! This is just a one-shot.**

**I had to write an essay for English class and the topic gave me an idea. So I kind of VA-fied it and made it a one shot. **

**I'm just going to shut up now and I'll continue my AN at the bottom.**

**I apologize for any mistakes I made in this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Richelle Mead does. **

Rose blinked furiously, her vision getting clearer and clearer. She could now see the off-white ceiling so vividly. She shifted herself on the uncomfortable bed. Something about this place seems awfully familiar.

She propped herself up on her elbows and examined her surroundings. She was in a hospital room. She saw numerous post-its stuck on the wall. Their neon colour was staring down at her and she could see random notes scribbled on them.

Curious, she got out of bed and walked towards the white walls to examine them.

"You love donuts, especially chocolate glazed ones." She read aloud. Rose moved on to the next post-it. "You're 22 years old." She moved on. "You have a bad, no wait, horrible temper." Rose snorted.

_Did I write this?_ She wondered. She continued reading random post-its until she reached the last one, the one nearest to her bedside. "Your name is Rose."

"Rose…" she repeated.

"You're awake." A deep voice from behind startled her. A tall man with brownish-black hair, some tied at the back, came into the room, carrying a tray of donuts. The sweet smell of freshly baked donuts filled the air and she inhaled deeply. "They smell nice." She commented.

The man laughed and his laugh seemed like music to hear ears. It was so foreign yet so familiar.

He moved closer and she could finally see his face better. He had the most beautiful brown eyes that seemed endless. Out of reflex, she inhaled his scent.

_Aftershave._

She raked her brain for why the smell was so familiar but she couldn't remember.

He motioned for her to sit on the bed as he placed the donuts on the table. She instinctively licked her lips while staring at the donuts.

The man chuckled as she sat down on the bed. She took a donut and began to chew. While she was eating, she was staring at the man, wondering why he was so familiar.

"Who are you?" She couldn't help but ask.

"I'm your-" He paused. He hesitated for a moment. He looked like he was having a mental debate with himself. Truth be told, he didn't know if he should tell him that he was her husband. He fidgeted with the ring on his finger before finally answering, "I'm Dimitri. Dimitri Belikov." He gave a smile that never reached his eyes.

Out of nowhere, Rose reached out to touch the side of his face. She had no idea what made her do that, but it felt right. He was shocked by her sudden movement, but relaxed soon after.

She gave him a smile and he returned it. She glanced down to see a ring dangling down from his chest. Why would he have a ring around his neck and on his finger? She wondered.

She reached down to touch it, but hesitated. She sat back down on the bed, finishing her second donut. The silence returned.

"What happened to me?" She asked, curious. "Why am I here. I feel fine."

"Roza," he started. "There was an accident. We were driving with Lissa when Strigoi attacked us. It was a deserted road when we were attacked. They crashed into our car and you were affected the worse. Even though you were hurt, you tried to protect Lissa and her family but you were already so badly injured. They threw you repeatedly, Rose. You hit your head, multiple times." He explained.

This was a lot of information to process for Rose. Multiple images started flashing through her mind. Twisted metal, the red-eyed vampires. "Oh God…" she mumbled.

She was about to reach out to him when he hand accidentally brushed against the ring around his neck. It felt _so familiar._

"Can I see that ring?" She questioned. He gave a sad smile and placed the ring in her hand. There were something engraved on it.

_Roza_

She looked on the inner layer of the ring and found something that's engraved in Russian. Her finger lightly brushed the engraving. Dimitri brushed her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Suddenly, as if she was given a shot of electricity, she remembered something.

_The proposal where they were at his house and he got down on one knee and finally gained the courage to ask her, but not before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear._

_The wedding, where he brushed a strand of hair out of her face before he gave her a kiss._

_The honeymoon, in the hotel, laughing when it was her turn to tuck a strand of hair that was in the way of his lips…_

She remembered.

"Dimitri." One word was all it took for him to realize that she remembered. She practically jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Tears started falling down her face, leaving a wet, visible trace.

She heard him whisper something in her ear, rubbing her back. It was Russian, so she naturally had no idea what it meant.

The words "I love you" escaped from her lips. Dimitri pulled back to see her face. He stroked it lovingly and planted a small kiss on her lips. "I love you too, Roza" he whispered as she pulled his face closer to hers.

It felt like her first kiss all over again, with sparks flying, fire between them burning, electricity flowing. She had a hand lost in his hair while the other dug into his back. His hands we on the sides of her face, keeping her there as if she was a dream that would disappear at any moment.

After what seemed like an eternity, they pulled back for air. He rested his forehead on hers, inhaling her scent, enjoying this closeness while it lasted. He hasn't kissed her for months. Heck, he hasn't been this close to her for months.

Rose whipped around when she heard the door open. A woman with long blonde hair walking in, carrying a child who seemed about three years old, with jet black hair and jade green eyes.

"Lissa!" She exclaimed. Lissa's eyes almost popped out, feeling utterly shocked that she started remembering this early.

"Rose?" Lissa asked, making sure. She took one glance at Dimitri who had a thousand watt smile plastered on his face.

"Rose!" she repeated before running towards Rose and hugged her tightly. When they broke apart, the little girl was staring up at her. She was shy and quiet, a personality from both her parents.

"Christian!" Lissa called.

"She remembers?" Christian questioned, popping his head from behind the door.

"Daddy!" The little girl cried while running to her father with open arms. Christian laughed and picked her up.

Christian walked towards the bed and spotted Dimitri's and Rose's intertwined hands. "Yup, she remembers." He placed his daughter on the bed and she immediately spotted the chocolate glazed donuts.

"If you're not going to eat that, I want it." She pointed towards the donut.

"Lily Anne Rose!" Lissa scolded her daughter. Lily grumbled and put on a big smile for Rose which made her giggle. "Auntie Rose, can I please have that donut?" She asked sweetly with pleading eyes.

Rose laughed once more and gave her the donut. Christian rolled his eyes. "She can be her godmother's mini me sometimes."

"Godmother?" Rose questioned. She honestly could not remember who Lily's godmother is.

"You don't remember?" Dimitri asked. Rose shook her head. Dimitri reached to a post-it somewhere on the near-by table and showed it to her.

_Lily Anne Rose Ozera-Dragomir._

_Parents – Christian Ozera, Vasillissa 'Lissa' Dragomir_

_Godparents – Dimitri Belikov, Rosemarie Belikov_

Rose stared at the post-it. She was her godmother. She couldn't even remember that. She re-read the name, Rosemarie Belikov. She smiled. Kind of has a ring to it, doesn't it?

The four launched into a conversation of old stories that Rose couldn't remember. Some made her laugh, some made her cry. The comments from Lily made her laugh even harder.

In a few hours, night came and Lily was feeling sleepy. The Ozera family gave Rose a hug and left. Dimitri of course, stayed with his wife, squished on the uncomfortable hospital bed.

He stroked her face lovingly as a question popped in her mind. "You were surprised when I started to remember. Why?"

He took a deep breath and answered, "Because sometimes you don't. When you do remember, you would just retain the information for maybe two hours? Today was the biggest breakthrough we had. You remembered for the whole day." He gave her a sad smile partially because it was ending and partially because she wouldn't remember this again when she wakes up.

Rose saw the sad smile on his face, even in the dark, and reached up to pull his face to her. She kissed his lips and snuggled further into his chest. She yawned and he hugged her tighter, wishing that she wouldn't go to sleep so this wouldn't end. He didn't want her to forget.

Pushing his thoughts aside, he whispered, "Go to sleep." She nodded and gave him one last kiss. He prayed silently that there would be some miracle that would allow her to remember the next morning. To remember this day tomorrow and to finally start to retain information.

He stroked her hair until she closed her eyes and went to a dreamless sleep.

Rose woke up in the middle of the night and shifted in her uncomfortable bed. She took in her dark surroundings and felt a presence. Even in the dark with little light coming in from the outside, she could see the man's features.

He was tall with dark brown hair. He had a nice build and long hair tied at the back. She couldn't help but ask, "Who are you?"

A sad tear fell down his cheek, as he whispered, "No one. Go back to sleep." She nodded and wondered what made him cry.

**Okay, so that's it. It'll remain a one-shot cause even though I decide to make an actual story out of this, I have no idea how to continue it.**

**Secondly, I have no idea when I'm updating my other two stories, Whatever Happens, Happens and I Guess It Happens. I'm so busy with school cause the major exams are in about 3 weeks? Ugh.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this and please please please review! Thank you! Reviews are like ice cream to a little kid (Yes, I have an inner 5 year old that screams to me) on a hot day. I SCREAM FOR ICE CREAM! Okay, I'm sorry. I just had to do that. :D**

**Lydia.**


End file.
